Cry A little For Me
by Spikeslittledevil
Summary: Ethan Crane one day driving to work.. Heard this very sweet voice on the radio.. this is where it all begins. Kay missed her chance with Miguel and finally she might have a chance..... Or Will She?? R
1. Her Voice

Cry A Little For Me....  
  
Rated PG -13  
  
Couples: E&T K&M  
  
Author Note: This is my first passions story so be nice.. lol... The song is by Faith Hill.. Unsaveable.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... NBC does and the writers.... and so on.. Don't sue me.  
Summary: Ethan Crane one day driving to work.. Heard this very sweet voice on the radio.. this is where it all begins. Kay missed her chance with Miguel and finally she must have a chance..... Or Will She??  
  
  
Chapter 1: Her Voice  
  
Ethan got into his 2002 BMW and headed off towards his own law firm. He turned on his car and the radio came blarling out. He knew Gwen was driving his car. He turned down the volume. He could hear the radio DJ's talking. Then he could hear a sweet innocent voice coming from the speakers. He turned up the radio and listened to it closer.  
  
~A love so cruel  
Yeah, that's all that i got from you  
Tell me what in the world could i do  
But leave after all that you've done to me  
Now it's so easy to say  
I'm over you  
  
Ethan paused. "This singer is very hurt by somebody... I wonder who it is?" he thought to himself. He listened more.  
  
Cause baby i loved you  
a little too hard  
a little long  
what i thought was right was way too wrong  
and too far gone  
i can't bring back the love  
that just ain't enough  
unavailable, impossible, unsaveable  
  
  
here you come  
trying to make up for what you've done  
it's too late to say you're sorry now  
now it's your turn  
oh you can't cross that bridge you burned  
you're on your own  
when will you learn~  
  
Ethan stopped at a red light. Her voice sounds so familiar. He made sure he picked up this CD for Gwen. He looked down at his wedding ring and turned it around on his finger. He paused and watched it slip around off his finger. All this voice was reminding him of Theresa. "God Theresa I didn't want to hurt." He looked up and saw the light changed to green.   
  
~cause baby i cried  
a little too hard  
a little long  
what I thought was right was way too wrong  
and too far gone  
i can't bring back the love  
that just ain't enough  
unavailable, impossible, unsaveable  
  
  
there's someone out there for me  
who thinks I'm beautiful  
i've got to go  
baby i tried, i tried  
baby i tried~  
  
Ethan could picture Theresa's face fall when he slipped the ring on Gwen's ring finger. "If Gwen wasn't having my baby... Theresa and me would be married and have children of our own.. but i cant think about that anymore.. I have Gwen and a beautiful young daughter." He smiled. He saw the recorded store that Chad works in. He parked his car and headed into the store.  
  
~cause baby i cried  
a little too hard  
a little long  
what I thought was right was way too wrong  
and too far gone  
i can't bring back the love  
that just ain't enough  
unavailable, impossible, unsaveable~  
  
Chad heard the doorbell ring. He saw his best friend looking around. "Hey man, What's up?"   
  
"Looking for the singer that sang that song. Umm unsaveable? I think that what's it called." asked Ethan walking towards the counter.  
"Yeah. She's new to the music business," said Chad walking towards the new release section.  
"Umm... umm. Here it is." He picked up the CD and handed it over to Ethan.  
"Resa Lopez." He stared at the woman.. She looked so familiar but he didn't know why. She had short curly hair. Big Light blue eyes and Her skin was a light brown color. He smiled and handed it back to Chad.  
"Just put it on my account." said Ethan walking out of the CD store...  
  
  
  
More to come. I hope you like. I'm trying lol...... Kaguel next time....... 


	2. Coming Home

Cry A Little For Me....  
  
Rated PG -13  
  
Couples: E&T K&M  
  
Author Note: This is my first passions story so be nice.. lol... The song is by Michelle Branch I'd rather be In Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... NBC does and the writers.... And so on. Don't sue me.  
Summary: Ethan Crane one day driving to work. Heard this very sweet voice on the radio. This is where it all begins. Kay missed her chance with Miguel and finally she might have a chance... Or Will She?  
  
  
Chapter 2: Coming Home  
  
Kay stepped out of the taxi that pulled up to her child hood home. She grabbed the suitcase that was on the ground before her. She looked back into the car at the sleeping baby in the car seat. She smiled and leaned forward to unbuckle the seat belt that was holding the car seat in. She grabbed the handle of the car seat and pulled her out. She placed a blanket over the baby and grabbed her suitcases. She handed 20 to the taxi driver and said thank you. She walked towards the front door.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Ethan turned on his radio and turned it to 97.5 The Harm. He waited for the commercials to be over with before he can hear what song was next. He turned the corner towards his house. He watched as the neighbor kids where running around. He coutiued to drive down the street. He heard the voice again. He was memorized again. He picked the CD up and looked at her again. There was something about her. He couldn't put his finger on it.   
  
  
  
I cannot help it  
I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
  
Ethan pulled up to the Crane Mansion. He parked in the garaged and waited in till the song was over. He remembers the night that Theresa Left. She left when she thought he was going to break up with Gwen. Ethan remembers that night was the night he saw his lost lover gone out of his life forever.  
  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Theresa waited near the gate. She kept looking down at her watch. Checking the time. She wished he could get here faster. She watched as couples were saying good byes. She watched as one couple was kissing and the girl was crying. She could feel this pain in her heart.  
  
Ethan drove quickly towards the airport exit. " Damn." yelled Ethan. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel. He was stuck in traffic. This was the worst thing to happen. He had to get to the airport on time. He saw the cars in front of him moving slowly ahead. He pushed on the gas petal when the cars started to move. He reached the airport parking lot and parked the car quick. He jumped out and ran towards the entrance. The airport wasn't that big so he knew that he had some time left for him to catch Theresa.  
  
" Now calling Flight 176 to London is now broading."   
Theresa looked around and saw no sign of Ethan anywhere. She sighed and walked towards the ticket counter. He handed her ticket to the Ticket Woman. The woman checked the ticket and handed it back to Theresa.   
  
"Have a nice flight.," said Betty.  
"Thanks." whispered Theresa  
  
"Bye Harmony." Theresa looked around one more time and turned around and walked through the long hallway leading towards the plane.  
  
Ethan ran towards the gate. He was to late.. Theresa was gone out of his life for good.  
  
  
~End Of Flash Back~  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you   
  
Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do   
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you   
  
And I feel you holding me   
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough to be loved   
  
And I feel you holding me   
  
Oh, oh  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone   
  
And I'd rather be in love  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
Oh I'd rather be in love with you   
  
And I feel you holding me, oh  
  
" That was Resa Lopez with I'd rather be In Love... Miss Lopez is coming to Har....." said the DJ  
  
  
Ethan shut off the radio. ' Wait a minute.. Did he just say...'  
  
Ethan turned back on the radio and heard some song playing.  
"Damn it." yelled Ethan.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Kay watched as the front door opened and saw it was Jessica. Jessica stood there shocked as ever. She moved towards Kay. She looked Kay up and down. She smiled and hugged her sister. Kay could feel weight building up on her arms. She needs to put the baby down and the lugged. Jessica moved away from Kay so she could at least let her in. Kay walked over towards the couch area and set the baby down on the couch. She pulled the blanket off the baby. She was sound asleep.  
  
Kay set the lugged down by the stairs. She quietly walked over towards the couch and sat down. She smiled at her little girl. So much has happened in the past years. She had been in love and had her miracle baby and was engage to a wonderful man. All that came to a living nightmare. She had to come back to Harmony and get away from her past. She stills carries her memories of her lover in her heart. She looked at Jessica who was still standing at the doorway.  
  
"Jessica... Are you alright?" asked Kay.  
Jessica walked over towards Kay and sat down near her. Jessica heard voices coming from the kitchen. Charity walked through the dinning room door, which lead towards the living room. She looked around and saw Kay sitting there. Right behind her was Miguel. Smiling sweetly. Miguel stopped right in his tracks. There sitting on the couch was his best friend and...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More to come. I hope you like. Cliff Hanger......More Kaguel next time....... 


	3. Way To Go Miguel & Ethan Part One

Cry A Little For Me....  
  
Rated PG -13  
  
Couples: E&T K&M  
  
Author Note: This is my first passions story so be nice.. lol... The song is by Michelle Branch I'd rather be In Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... NBC does and the writers.... And so on. Don't sue me. Summary: Ethan Crane one day driving to work. Heard this very sweet voice on the radio. This is where it all begins. Kay missed her chance with Miguel and finally she might have a chance... Or Will She?  
  
Chapter 3: Way To Go Miguel & Ethan Part One  
  
Miguel was shocked, his best friend was sitting on the living room holding a baby in her arms. ' That cant be my baby right..' thought Miguel. He slide his hand into Charity's hand and pulled her towards the couch where Kay was sitting. Kay smiled down at her baby girl. Lily yawned softly and closed her eyes. Kay laid her back down in the car seat carrier. Miguel sat down on the couch and looked at Kay. 'She has changed so much.' thought Miguel.  
  
"Kay how have you been, you look great?" asked Charity sweetly. Kay held back the eye roll and smiled. " Great.. I was engaged but my Fiancée' died in a car crash a couple of months ago. I finished college got a degree in Photography."  
  
Miguel couldn't but help stare at her little girl. ' Damn She looks like Me.' thought Miguel.  
  
"What about you two how have the marriage life been treating you two?" asked Kay.  
  
Miguel looked at her weird. Charity looked at him and smiled. "We are still engaged and we are getting married in two months.. I cant wait.. Are you staying here in Harmony now?" asked Charity.  
  
"Yes I'm going to work for the local newspaper.. I'm going to find a house near the ocean.. Lily loves the ocean.," said Kay.  
  
Miguel could feel this vibration coming from his pocket. He saw 911.  
  
"Well i have to go to the airport. Theresa's plane just flew in.. Its great your back kay." He got up and kissed Charity on the cheek and left the house. Once the door was closed he leaned against and sighed. ' God being in the same room with your daughter and your ex lover is not a good sign.' He thought to himself. He walked down the path towards his car. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa looked out her window. Harmony didn't change one bit. She sighed and placed her CD player down on the plane seat next to her. She had purchase a big huge private jet and she and her close friends only travel in it. She was so excited to be back home. All this fame and glory has gotten a little tiring and she needed a break.. Along break.  
  
" Resa, You have a ten o'clock appointment with the Crane Family on Thursday about singing at his son's wedding." said Tiffany her personal assistant.  
  
" Ok.. I'm so happy to be home for a chance you know Tiff." said Theresa. She got up from her seat and started for the exit. She smiled when her mother and her three brothers greeted her. She ran down the stairs and into her mother's arms.  
  
" Your finally home mija." Said Pilar. She smiled and squeezed her daughter tight. Miguel smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother and sister. So did the two other brothers.  
  
" Lets go home" Said Theresa.  
More to come. I hope you like it.. Sorry for the long delay. I had to think of more things for this story.. I might be thinking about adding Fox in here... Who wants Fox and Theresa together or Ethan and Theresa Please Vote? More to come... 


	4. Way To Go Miguel & Ethan Part Two

Cry A Little For Me....  
  
Rated PG -13  
  
Couples: E&T K&M  
  
Author Note: (Miguel is a lawyer.)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... NBC does and the writers.... And so on. The song belongs to Stacie O. Don't sue me.  
Summary: Ethan Crane one day driving to work. Heard this very sweet voice on the radio. This is where it all begins. Kay missed her chance with Miguel and finally she might have a chance... Or Will She?  
Chapter 3: Way To Go Miguel & Ethan Part Two  
  
Theresa walked through the door of the small house. She smiled and remembers the good times when she grew up. Therese sat down on the couch and brought her knees up towards her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself. She started to hum.. She needed to come up with a new single for the new ablum. She paused and waited for the words to flow out through her head.  
  
I can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave this love behind  
  
Pilar and Miguel listen through the kitchen while they fixed dinner. Miguel smiled and Pilar patted him on the back.   
  
"I saw Kay today.. She seems so weird.. I mean in a good way.. She has a baby Mama." Miguel sounded a little too sure about the last word. Pilar looked at her son and wonder what was going on in his head.  
  
"Miguel.. Is there something your hiding...?" asked Pilar sitting on the kitchen table with her son.  
"Mama.. A year ago i went to New York on that business meeting.. I went to a bar with a couple of friends and I got drunk and spent with a girl... Mama that girl was Kay.. I left her lying there in my hotel room... Mama I was so confused.. I didn't mean to sleep with her.." said Miguel. He lowered his head down on to the table.  
  
"Miguel things happened.." said Pilar.  
  
In the other room Theresa sat there singing.  
  
I ain't trippin  
I'm just missing  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I need  
  
You can't be hanging on a string  
While you make me cry  
I try to give you everything  
But you just gave me lies  
  
Theresa quickly wrote that down. She paused when another part of her new song came to mind.  
  
Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back   
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do..  
I'm such a fool  
For you  
  
She smiled at the song that was forming.. "Its going to be a new hit." said Theresa.  
  
I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could be for  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you   
It's true   
I'm stuck on you  
  
Now love's a broken record that's  
Been skipping in my head  
I keep singing yesterday  
Why we've got to play these games we play?  
More to come..... I'm putting two chapters up today  
Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back   
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
  
Theresa wrote the last verse on a piece of paper. She got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.   
  
"Mama.. I got a new song.. I hope Mike will like it." said Theresa. She looked at Miguel who had his head on the table.  
  
"What's the matter lil bro?" asked Theresa sitting in the chair next to him.  
  
"Nothing much." Said Miguel. "Hey I'm going to head over towards the Bennetts."   
  
Miguel walked out of the back door.  
  
"Mama... So what has been going on around in Harmony?" Asked Theresa.  
  
" Ethan is getting married in two days... To Gwen Fox has returned. Julian and Rebecca are married and Ivy still lives in the Crane Mansion."  
  
The words of Ethan and Gwen getting married hit home with Theresa. Theresa smiled.  
  
" I have to sing at their wedding Monday.. Wouldnt that be wonderful.. I have a song just for them," said Theresa.  
  
Pilar and Theresa sat down for a long homemade dinner.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miguel walked to the front door and knocked. He waited for someone to open the door. He saw a shadow on the window. He saw the door open and step out was Kay. Her hair was all messy and she throws up on her shirt. She looked really pleased. Miguel walked past her and headed towards the living to sit down.  
  
"Well, Come in." said Kay. She walked over towards the playpen and tried to give Lily her bottle. Miguel watched as Kay was feeding her baby.   
  
"Miguel.. Could you watch Lily for a minute, Well I go get changed." said Kay walking towards the stairs...  
  
"I was waiting for Charity, Is She here?" asked Miguel. Kay rolled her eyes and started to walk up the stairs.. "She's in her room."   
  
Kay walked past Charity's room and saw her reading the bible. "Charity. Your man here." said Kay.  
  
"Thanks Kay.. You're a sweetheart." said Charity. She got up off the bed and started to skip down the hallway.  
  
Kay rolled her eyes. "Damn.. I don't miss this at all." She walked into her old room and pulled out an old T-shirt. She took off the other one and quickly put on the other one. She pulled her hair back as mush as she can. She looked at her self and sighed. She hurried down the hall and stooped when she heard talking. She walked slowly down the stairs so she could see them.  
  
"Moguls isn't the sweetest baby you ever seen?" asked Charity looking at Miguel. Miguel smiled at her and walked over to the playpen. He picked up lily and started to rock her back and forth. She cued and giggled. That brought a small to Kay's face. Miguel was holding his child.  
  
Miguel set the baby back into the playpen and went back to his spot next to charity. She began to kiss her. " We will have a child of our own soon. Think we will be married in 4 more weeks."   
  
Charity smiled and pulled him to her and kissed him fully on the lips. She started to giggle and kissing him more on the neck.  
  
Kay had to put a stop to this. "Can you please get a room. I don't want that stuff around my baby."  
  
Miguel nodded and took Charity's hand and headed outside.   
  
"Kay we are going to the movie. Want to come?" asked Charity.  
  
" No. I think I'm going to get Lily cleaned up and go to the park." said Kay.  
  
Miguel nodded and went out the door. Once the door shut Kay sat down on the couch and began to cry.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gwen walked around the Crane Mansion looking around at the flowers that were for the wedding. She saw Ethan walking through the front door. She walked towards him and gave him a hug. She kissed him on the lips and walked with him to the living room where the maids were making sure the wedding stuff was all set.  
  
They walk out onto the patio and sat on the couch.  
  
Ethan reached into the bag and pulled out Resa Lopez's CD. He handed it to Gwen. "I thought you would like this since she was singing at our wedding."   
  
" This is wonderful Ethan," said Gwen hugging him again." How was work honey?"  
" It was work." Ethan taking Gwen hand into his.  
"She's singing From Loving you love that song." said Gwen.  
  
Ethan smiled. He put his arm around Gwen. Gwen was looking at the cd when they both heard Fox talking to one of the maids.  
  
"Where is the famous Resa Lopez going to perform.. Let's say that's the only reason I'm coming to this wedding. Let me tell you I can get that chick in the sack." said Fox. The maid rolled her eyes and contuied to clean.  
  
The stage was all set up. The chairs were in a row and yellow rose all over the place. The place was gorgeous. Fox looked at the stage and could picture Resa Lopez on the stage.  
  
The wedding is only two more days and he couldn't wait.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next chapter is the wedding.. Kay and Miguel talk about that night... Theresa sings and gets hit on by Fox... Ethan realized its Theresa who is Resa Lopez... What about Gwen?  
Please R&R 


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding of A LifeTime

Cry A Little For Me....  
  
Rated PG -13  
  
Couples: E&T K&M  
  
Author Note: (Miguel is a lawyer.)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... NBC does and the writers.... And so on. The song belongs to Stacie O, Mandy Moore, Christian A... Don't sue me.  
Summary: Ethan Crane one day driving to work. Heard this very sweet voice on the radio. This is where it all begins. Kay missed her chance with Miguel and finally she might have a chance... Or Will She?  
Chapter 5: The Wedding of A LifeTime  
Lopez House Hold  
  
Theresa ran down the stairs looking for her black bag. She found it by the bottom of the stairs. She was going to be late for the wedding. She had to get there early to meet Ethan. Which she wasn't looking forwards to? She looked at the clock that was on the fireplace. 8:35. "Damn." said Theresa running back up the stairs. She grabbed her dress and her make up and stylist were going to meet her there. Mama was at the Bennett and Luis was at Sherdian's cottage. She put on some make up and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. She looked at herself. It clicked in her head. Her damn contacts. She went towards her bathroom and put them in her eyes. She looked at herself. Ethan wouldn't know its me. "Good." she said to herself. She ran out the room and flew down the stairs and out the door. The limo was waiting for her. She hopped in and told the driver where to go.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bennett House Hold  
  
Kay sitting on the couch was getting Lily ready when she heard the doorbell ring. She saw her mother go it the door  
  
" Pilar it's nice to see you." said Grace stepping out of the way so Pilar could go through. Pilar walked into the living room and saw Kay on the couch with her daughter. Pilar sat down on the couch to help Kay.  
  
"Kay, How have you been?" asked Pilar, helping Kay with Lily. Lily started to giggle. Kay smiled and picked her up and kissed her on top of her nose.  
  
"Do you want to watch her for me.. So i can get ready?" asked Kay. Pilar nodded and started to play with Lily. Kay looked at Lily and at Pilar. 'If she only knew that was her grand daughter. Kay ran up the stairs and ran into Miguel. Kay pushed her hair out of her face and smiled." Sorry.. I'm in a rush ready. And I just got Lily changed. Your mother is watching her for Me." said Kay pushing a side Miguel. Miguel grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He kissed her on the lips and headed down stairs. He left a shocked Kay standing there...'Ok what the hell just happened here?' she thought to herself. She saw Charity coming out of her room in tears. Charity looked at Kay and gave a half smile and grin mixed in.   
  
" Miguel just broke up with me... He said he was in love with another woman.. A woman from his past.. I'm Miguel's first love. Who could it be Kay... I mean did he cheat on me?" asked Charity.. Who was in tears.  
  
" Charity.. umm.. Can we talk about this later.. I have to get ready and get Lily's things ready.. So can you excuse me." said Kay turning around and headed towards her room to get ready.  
  
Miguel was surprised by that last action he didn't care.. Miguel saw Pilar playing with Lily. He walked around to the other spot where Kay just got down sitting. He looked at Lily and smiled.  
  
" She is so cute Mama. She looks like Kay so much its not even funny." said Miguel holding his hands out for him to hold her. Lily giggled and went into Miguel's arms. She yawned and started to close her eyes.   
  
"Miguel.. She has your nose... Miguel did you ever think this might be your baby?" asked Pilar. Miguel looked at Lily. She did have his nose. 'Nah Lily can't be mine...or could she.' thought Miguel.   
  
Charity walked down the stairs and went towards the kitchen.. She needed not to see Miguel right now.. She started to sob when she walked.  
  
Pilar looked at charity and then at Miguel. She got a worried look on her face.  
  
Kay ran out of her room and down the stairs. She had the diaper bag in one hand and her purse in the other with the car seat. She dropped the car seat.  
  
"Damn It." said Kay. She picked up the car seat and set it down on the near by chair. She set her purse and the diaper bag on the ground. She walked over towards Miguel and picked up Lily out of his arms. She walked over to the car seat and put Lily in and made sure she was in there tight.   
  
"Alright me and my baby are all ready.. Who wants to ride with me?" asked Kay grabbing all of her stuff and the baby. Miguel looked up and walked over towards Kay and grabbed a hold of the car seat. Miguel raised his hand and walked towards Kay's car. Pilar told both of them to go ahead. Kay walked out of the house and towards the car. She unlocked the car doors and watched Miguel put Lily in the back seat.   
  
Kay got into the drivers' side and waited for Miguel. She saw him getting in. She looked at him and smiled.  
No one ever said  
That love was gonna be easy   
Gotta take the ups and downs the in-betweens   
If you take this journey  
Gotta give yourself completely  
Never let anybody ever step on our dreams   
  
You better stop   
Listen to these words that I say   
You better stop   
Don't ya throw this good thing away  
Put your trust in me   
And I'll make you see   
"Kay.. About the kiss earlier.. That wasn't a mistake.. I broke things off with Charity because..Do you remember that night in New York.. You know when we spelt with each other.. That changed everything in my life.. " said Miguel looking at her.  
  
"Miguel... I have a child.. I come with baggy you know.. so you have to love my daughter to.. she is my whole life.. I would die for her." said Kay tireing to pay attention to the road ahead of her.  
  
"I'm willing to do that Kay.. I love Lily like she is my own child." said Miguel  
  
"So this means we are officially a couple right?" asked Kay turning into the Crane Mansion.  
  
No the rain won't last forever   
Find a way to make it better   
Long as we can stand together   
Love will find a way   
Gonna make a new tomorrow   
Say goodbye to tears and sorrow   
Better listen when I say   
Love will find a way   
  
Somebody tried to tell me  
Love don't last forever   
Said it only happens in your wildest dreams   
After all is said and done  
We're still here together   
Never listened to the lies and jealousy   
  
" Yes.. Kay how many months is she?" asked Miguel looking at Lily in the mirror. Kay was shortening of breath when she heard what he asked her.  
  
"She is four months old.. why?" asked Kay.  
  
"Kay if she is four moths old that means.. Kay is she mine?" asked Miguel.  
  
"Yes." whispered Kay.  
  
You better stop   
Don't you let 'em turn you around   
You better stop   
Hang onto this love that we've found   
Nothing that they say can stand in our way   
Miguel looked at Kay and shocked his head. "Why didn't you tell me Kay.. I would have been there for you.. And you knew It." said Miguel.  
  
"Right Miguel, Well you left me that night and went back to fucking charity. I don't think so." said Kay. She pulled into the crane's driveway and parked near a tree. She turned off the car and got out. Miguel already had the baby in his arms. He kissed the top of lily's head. She walked over towards him. She held her arms out for her child. Miguel handed her Lily. He took her hand in hers.  
"I'm here for you now Kay." said Miguel as he kissed her on the cheek.  
I want you, I need you  
You know that I believe you  
We got it, you know it  
So if it's real, just show it  
(repeat)   
  
You better stop   
Listen to these words that I say   
You better stop   
Don't ya throw this good thing away  
Put your trust in me   
And I'll make you see   
I want you, I need you  
You know that I believe you  
We got it, you know it  
So if it's real, just show it  
(repeat)   
As the guest were driving in and getting seated. Resa was on the stage getting ready. No one could see her it was candlelit and mostly dark out. She walked the stage and noticed all her old friends and family. She looked towards the last row and saw a young handsome man looking at her. She heard voices coming down the path that they made for the bride. Ethan, Chad, Sam and the minister. They stood up and watched the band start to play.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hundreds of candles shine on the stage. On stage the band played soft music filled the atmosphere. In the center of the stage Resa sits on a stool. Microphone in hand. She raises her head and touches her gold cross necklace and the spot light shines on her and the bride walks down the ail She smiled and started to sing slow.  
  
From that first look I knew  
I found heaven in your eyes  
But who was to know, the way it would go  
I have no regrets  
Glad I let you in  
Wouldn't have missed one single moment  
I would do it all over again  
  
  
She looked across the family and friends of both parties and smiled. She closed her eyes and let her voice raise.  
  
'Cause I was loved  
I was touched  
And I learned what love is, and I learned what love is  
I was blessed  
So blessed  
'Cause i learned what love is, I learned what love is  
From loving you  
She got up off the stool and headed towards the guitarist who was playing softly. She started to sing again and walked across the stage.  
  
With that first kiss from you  
All this world seemed all so right  
But who was to see the way it would be  
I'll never forget  
All the heaven we shared  
And I'll thank God for every moment  
Every moment that I had you there  
She stopped and turned towards the Bride and Groom. She brought the microphone close to her mouth and sang more loudly and rhythm.  
  
I was loved  
I was touched  
And I learned what love is, and I learned what love is  
I was blessed  
So blessed  
'Cause I learned what love is, I learned what love is  
From loving you  
  
(Some people search their whole lives  
Never find what I found in your eyes)  
Glad I got to get the chance to  
Have you in my life  
I won't be sad when I look back  
'Cause I was... I was...  
  
Resa looked towards Ethan and Gwen. In her heart she was aching.. He had no clue it was her. She laughed in her head. She continued to sing.  
  
I was loved  
I was touched  
And I learned what love is, and I learned what love is  
I was blessed  
So blessed  
'Cause I learned what love is, I learned what love is  
From loving you  
She sang that last note with feeling. She looked over at the two. She started to sing another song...  
  
When I first saw you I couldn't believe  
The way you smiled took the breath out of me  
And maybe I'm seeing things  
But if it's true don't wake me up from this dream  
  
Ethan slipped the ring on Gwen's finger. He smiled brightly and forgotten the woman who was singing. He watched as Gwen restated her vows and slipped the ring on his finger.   
  
You remind me  
Of a love I knew   
Feels so real it must be deja vu  
You remind me  
But I ain't got a clue  
Boy I'm so glad i found you  
I never thought I could love again  
Then you came and changed something within (I'm so confused)  
I'm so confused 'case you're not the same  
But there's something special that reminds me  
  
It's the way you walk and  
the way you talk and  
You really got style  
It's the way you move and  
The way you groove and  
i love your smile (I love your smile)  
  
You remind me  
Of a love I knew   
Feels so real it must be deja vu  
You remind me  
But I ain't got a clue  
Boy I'm so glad I found you  
  
[Bridge:]  
I, I cannot figure out  
I ain't got a clue  
I'm so confused about how i feel  
Cause I'm really feelin' you  
  
Ethan listened to the lyrics and the voice singing the song. He looked down at Gwen and smiled. The minister finished what he was saying.  
  
It's the way you walk and  
the way you talk and  
You really got style  
It's the way you move and  
The way you groove and  
i love your smile (I love your smile)  
  
Ethan leaned in and kissed Gwen. Gwen giggled and looked down the allie. She and Ethan walked down the alley.  
You remind me  
Of a love I knew   
Feels so real it must be deja vu  
You remind me  
But I ain't got a clue  
Boy I'm so glad I found you  
  
"I pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Crane.," said Resa... Tears flowing down her cheeks. She walked down off the stage and into the back yard. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around... " Oh its just you........."   
  
The next chapter is the party.. Kay and Miguel talk about the future... Fox hits on Theresa... Ethan realized its Theresa who is Resa Lopez... What about Gwen?  
Please R&R 


End file.
